Star In Noir
by Bakura's pet kitsune
Summary: Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh, Pokemon crossover. Oc x Bakura. Qamar's village ends up destroyed by Heartless and is taken in by a mysterious man.
1. A Dreamer And A Believer

"is this the end...for me?" the green haired boy thought to himself.his limp body stillfalling as the wind pushed his hair back.

He closed his eye's remembering what that oldNinetales told him.

"This world is balanced by Dark and Light. Andthough's who seek to vanquish all Darkness...will fall to Darkness."

a small boy pouted at the wise Pokemon, with his two friends behind him, one was a female. her hair was a light ice blue: donein a ponytail, her eye's were a much duller gray. His other friend on his right was a tanned brown eyed boy, his hair was a dullashy black.

"How does that make any sense...if there's always Darkness...then people will always get hurt...and make there family's cry..."

the green haired boy sniffled, with a tear sitting in his eye.

"I want to save the world! defeat all bad things...so my friends don't ever have to worry anymore..so-so Ivory doesn't have to cry ever again! I promise..." his green eye's shone brightly

A giant Heartless appeared to are Village and forced us all to avacuate...unfortunately...not everyone made it out...Ivory'sfamily died...I was still just a child so, what could I do... I remember how she cried...me and Bruno couldn't comfort her...after a painfulmonth's of traveling, finally, we found anew place near by a very peaceful seeming forest...we called it: Paistere Forest. that waswhere weused the vast tree's to build a new Village...as children,me Bruno and Ivory played at the edge of the Forest, where wetook advice from that old Ninetales.

When I opened my Eye's again I saw him...that blue haired 'Nobody' I saw his cold golden eye's piercing downat me...like 'I' wasthe Nobody.

he stood on the tall black building, his weapon vanished in his hands...heh! like he thought he won...

Shoru hit the ground hard at the same time Ivory came screaming to him.

"Shoru!!...this is bad!" Ivory kneeled at his side, gazing fearfully at the stab wound in his stomach, she propped his back in her arms, tears started welling up in her eye's. She couldn't imagine losing such a close friend. She knew coming here was a bad idea.

"is...B-Bruno Ok?" Shoru chocked his words out...

It didn't surprise her that he was not concerned about himself. He was kind and confident.

"Uh!...S-Shoru..." she looked around.before her eye caught sight of herfamiliar dearfriend struggling against Neoshadows...

"B-Bruno's in trouble! what should I do?!" tearsstreamed downher face,giving himadesperate plea.

"don't cry...I-I can still...ugh-" he winced trying to get up griping tightly to his silver hilted sword. he stood hunched...holding his sword in front of him with both hands. blood poured out of his stomach splattering on the floor and coating his weapon.

"Brunooo!!"Shoruscreamed through his teeth from pain. he ranbluntly slashingat a Neoshadow inhis way of Bruno.

Bruno's eye's widened as he turned in shock to see Shoru's fatal condition from a distance.

Neoshadow's started consuming the area, as more and more started blocking Shoru and Ivory's vision of Bruno...

"thunder!" Ivory flung her staff into the air followed by a electric strike. all her attempts to destroy those slipperyHeartlessseem to fail, in the meantime she is being slashed repeatedlyby the beasts surrounding them.

my body won't move...my vision is melting away: although I want to tell you, I just can't seem to open my mouth...Ivory I can't see you, I can't even hear you. I-I can't feel anymore pain...I'm slipping away and I don't think I can keep my promise, don't cry over me Ivory...I love you...

Shoru's body gave in, he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, lying in his own blood, barley breathing.

"Shoru...! NO!!" Ivory turned kneelingto face the bloodstained boy. her eye's streaming with warm tears. she screamed one last time as the Neoshadows were held back no more and flooded them, ripping both there hearts out. It was not a sight to be seen.

Bruno struggling to defend himself, hewaspushed down by the beasts when he was let of guard by the familiar scream.

protecting himself with his blade as defense he managed to run awaywith his life.Ivory's screamstill lingers in his grieving mind, knowing there's no way his dear friends were going to be okay.

its beenfive month'snow, andon the other side of Paistere Forest was another growing Village called: Taraka Village. the peoples of that villagepaved a pathway that cuts strait into the forest to easily transport goods to Paistere Village witch live's on the other side.

"Varuna! go with Qamar today! make sure shedoesn't mess with those shadows again... me and Zoroark will be back; we were promised to battle with this kid today...I think her name was...Icy? I dunno, she seemed strange." the older sibling placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response from her annoyed younger sister. Zoroark stoodby her with his arms crossed.

Qamar smiled "ssshh, Varuna. I will be okay...don't listen to Shami..."she whispered to her little companion; who was a silvery colored Fennekin.tilted his head with a look of disbelief and concern.

the four walked out of there little house laughing, before they parted ways. Shami: the oldersister to Qamar stopped with a serious look on her face. "I meant what I said before...DON'T mess with those Shadows. they are dangerous...and I'm tired of seeing scratches on you..." her gaze turned to concern as she saw all of the scares on her younger sisters arms.

Qamar immediately hid her arms behind her back, scufflingher feetin the ground, looking away. "Shami...I'm sorry...I just feel like theres-" Zoroark cut her off growling: telling shortlittle Varuna;that him and Shami are counting on him to keep an eye out for the ignorant Qamar.

"you can count on me!" Varuna yipped back to Zoroark proudly. the two smiled and nodded and separated with both there human companions by there side.

"and you know to be back before dark!" Shami yelled as her voice dissipated in the distance.

Varuna who was now on Qamars shoulder howled in excitement when they started passing bywild Pokemon and beautiful tree's in the forest.

with quite a bit of time walking; Qamar started to veer of the stone path as if it were normal, Varuna nudged her face with worry.

"its all right Varuna, I always go this way. how about we eat lunch when we get to that rock over there?" she smiled reassuringly.

the little Fennekin let out a small cry, wagging his tail out of happiness.

'at least she knows her way around?'

he thought passively.

they passed through the large thicket were the area was cleared and wherethe great smooth rock wouldlay in front of them.

"see, there it is.ready toeat?" she grinned looking at her companion.

he jumped off her shoulder and ran up to the rock impatiently. jumping up on top of the smooth stone,he then started scratching his ear waiting for Qamar.

as she calmly came to his side she pulled out her pouch on her hip; opening it to reveal delicious Sitrus Berries. just enough to fill the both of them. "this is what I brought for us." she sat next to him on the rock, handing the ripe fruit to Varuna.

the two dug into there meal and relaxed for the day in there peaceful surroundings.

"come on Varuna, this way." Qamar said with gusto, running deeper into the woods.

Varuna barked with a uneasy feeling, but was left with no choice butto follow. seeing as how Qamar was not going to turn around. he knew how she loved the forest.

'I just have to make sure she stay's safe...' he thought.

Qamar giggled. "it will be okay Varuna? I know my way around here. and as long as you're around I'm safe, right?" she continued walking with her chest held high.

"you're right." Varuna yipped proudly.

their walk came to a halt whena flock of Tailow flew out from just a few tree's away.

"that's weird...? what's going on over there?" she rose a brow speaking just barely above a whisper.

Varuna let out a low growl twitching his ears. He had given Qamar's leg a nudge; letting her know there might be danger nearby.

he stood in front of her in a protective manner.

'I can smell Darkness...and...a Human?!' unsure of what to do he waited silently. Listening for any subtle movements in the forest.

a white haired boy dressed in white robes ran out from the brush running towards the confused pair screaming in terror.

"there's Heartless out there!" heyelled running pastin a panic, while Shadow Heartless followed inhis footsteps.

"H-Heartless? wait! the village is back this way!?" Qamar yelled put he already fled into the forest. is he possibly from Takara?

"its to late, he ran off already..." Varuna barked.

the shadowy creatures faced the duo. twitching theirantennae. they crept closer in a large group.

"are those themonsters thatyou like to mess with Qamar?" Varuna barked with a growl. To him they were almost creepy.

"they just want Hearts..." she spoke just barely above a whisper; taking a few steps back.

"we don't have to hurt them Varuna...? we could just head back home."she tried reasoning with him.

"no. They will likely follow us home! and hurt the other villagers." he barked and shot a Psybeam from his mouth at a singlereadying Shadow: destroyingit completely. Qamar watched behind Varuna at a safe distance.

after a few more shots, all was left but one last Shadow standing there seemingly oblivious to the Heartful beings in front of it.

Varuna's body was engulfed by flame,readyinghis Flame Charge.

"VARUNA! wait-" Qamar ran in between the two with her arms out.

"wha- Q-Qamar?!" he whined confused. the fire on his body dissipated.

she knelt before the dark creature with a hand out.

the Heartless remained quiet. its antennae wiggling aggressively toward her presence.

"that's dangerous Qamar?!" Varuna was shocked at the behavior of the monster.

"its okay little guy." she spoke calmly, gently placing a hand on the Shadows head.

it began twitching its limbs and scratched Qamar in the face: causing her to fall over, holding theopen wound.

"ouch...ugh, it hurts..." she groaned. the Shadow crept closer, ready to rip her heart out.

Varuna widened his eye's, regretting not killing it in the first place. he charged his Flame thrower, not hesitant to vanquish it this time.

"no!" Qamar jumped on top of the Heartless, squishing it into the ground.

"Qamar?! its going to hurt you!!" Varuna growled, swallowinghis fiery breath.

"its okay, I promise we wont hurt you..." she directed her gentle words towards the Heartlesscreature, ignoring Varuna's warning.

the Heartless laid underneath her motionless. The word somehow lingered in its mind.

'Promise...'

she lifted off of the Shadow and started stroking its back. "see, he's just confused." she smiled at her companion.

"now its a HE?!" Varuna stared wide eyed.

"well, we should probably head home huh. lets just leave this little guy." she started walking away without a care.

Varuna whimpered and went along with it, constantly looking over their shoulder.

they walked through the tallthicket where the road came into view.

"awwww...Shami is going to be upsetwhen she see's my wound...ugh."

Varuna looked at Qamar with concern.

"please don't tell anyone about that Heartless...she would be mad if she found out we let one live!" she pleaded.

"all right..." Varuna whined.

Qamar stopped to pet Varuna on the head. "I'm sorry to make you worry..."

Varuna leaped onto her shoulder giving her cheek a lick. He knew she is just a kind girl. But she always seems to get in trouble...and one of these days it could seriously hurt her. Still, she is his friend and he can forgive her...

By the time they arrived back to Paistere Village it was nearly dark out already, stars peeking out on the edge of the orange sky.

with Varuna now back on his feet they finally made it to their house.

All seemed quiet as normal. A few pokemon tending to a neighboring garden. A napping Skitty, folks sweeping their porch. These familiar sounds always bring peace to her heart.

Qamar opened the door to the entrée way and was met by her upset older sister blocking the entrance. her expression went to angry, to shocked when she saw the scratch on her adopted sisters face. "Varuna?! what happened?!" Shami bent over Qamar, her blond locks falling over her shoulders and her dress flowing behind her.

Varuna whimpered with his head down. He felt as though it was his fault.

"please! its not Varuna's fault! we got attacked by some Heartless along the way...but, Varuna was so strong! he got rid of them with ease." she pleaded to her sister looking into her blue eyes.

Shami sighed. "well, no matter...at least you're in one piece..." she dragged her sisterinside, Varuna followed greeting Zoroark.

"I'm going to go get some supplies for that wound of yours, just sit tight" she walked off into the kitchen.

Qamar sighed plopping herself down on the sofa.

"so, how was you're battle Zoroark?" she smiled holding her painful cheek.

Zoroark looked down in silence. almost a look of disappointment.

Varuna jumped on the couch to lie down by Qamar, after a yawn the room was filled with silence until Shami came back with some jellified herbs, bandages and a wet rag. "so,was destroying the Heartless with 'ease'the reason why you guy's took so long?" shecleaned the blood off Qamar's wound with the dripping rag.

"well- its the truth..." she winced at the sting of her scratch being rubbed.

"I told you I was just going to have a battle..." she said while applying the jellified herb next.

"and 'I' was just hanging out in Paistere Forest. I got back before dark. just like you asked" she argued. Her arms folded.

"and what else happened? huh?" she put just enough bandagedstrips to cover the wound.

"nothing." she dismissed her sister. getting up from her position.

"oh, really? well, I don't want you going back their again." she startedpacking her stuff in the pouch.

"so then, how was you're battle? Zoroark sure seemed 'thrilled'." she asked sarcastically, failing to ignore what Shami said.

"we lost to her Grovyle..." she replied hesitantly while glaring.

"oh, well, sorry to hear that." her breath full of bitterness.

Varuna looked at Qamar with concern.

Shami rolled her eye's with a deep sigh "are you hungry Qamar?"

"no, thank you, I already ate. and I think I will go to sleep early." she dragged herselfup stairs with a feeling of betrayal. And to be honest she was hungry.

"good night then!" Shami yelled from down stairs.

Qamar collapsed onto her bed, closing her eye's. suddenly she opened them again when she realized Varuna hadjumped on top of her, making himself comfortable and curling up.

"it'll be okay, she probably didn't mean what she said."

she sighed,stroking herlittle buddy. "thanks, but I think she meant it. she's worried about me, and its my fault...but she can't stop me from going back"she closed her eye's.

I just want to see the world. And find my purpose...to find the origins of my own self...I know so little of this world and its meaning...

And who was that boy, anyway? I hope he is okay? I didn't see him in the village...but I'll just assume he's fine...though he was quite cowardly...it almost seemed rude that he would just leave us behind like that. Everyone should help each other out.


	2. A Moonless Night

an inky Cobra slithered its way to Qamar, she gasped trying to get away from its frightening hiss.

"Varuna! where are you?!" she called tripping onto her knees into the sands below her.

the Snake grew larger by her fear. I reared and bit her ankle and coiled its body around her small frame, squeezing tighter with every breath she took, until she couldn't get a single breath of air into her lungs.

"please! help him!" apeteatfemale voice was heard from the void above.

"H-hello...?" Qamar asked, distress in her whispery tone. she opened her eye's in shock realizing the thatCobra was gone. she got up off her knees looking around.

"wait, am I dreaming this...?" after rubbing her eye's she was confronted by a pale girl with silkyice blue hair, almost as white as her clothes were.

"um, n-no...you're not dreaming." she said with a horrendouspoker face on.

"Please, you can't leave him alone! go back for him!" she pleaded, withsinceritythis time.

"who? and why me?!" Qamar backed away with confusion clear on her face.

"hurry, there's no time! you have to bring him back! he'll lose himself if you don't!!"

lighting struck in-between the two females.

Qamar flungher head up from the pillows to the actual sound of thunder. the wind whipped the tree's, rain from the earlynight skyclattered against the window.

Varuna was shakeninto realitybyQamar's sudden awakening. he stretched and rolled onto his back.

"Varuna...I think I have to go to Paistere Forest..." she curled her lips andanxiously fiddledher hands.

"I know, we can go tomorrow..." he let out anotheryawn and gently closed his eye's still not fully conscious.

"no...I need to go now!" she jolted out of bed stripping Varuna fromher warmth.

"WAIT, now?! in the middle of the night?! its raining?!" he yowled; looking at herwide eyed as if shehad gone mad.

"shhh! quiet...we wouldn't want Shami to hear...she would rip my legs off if she found out." she cringed at the thought.

he starring at her paralyzed.

"well, am I going alone?" she waited at the exit of the door, pouting at Varuna, feeling very selfish at the moment.

"can I at least get an explanation..." he whimpered continuously as he followed her down the stairs. shaking at the thought of the wet rain.

"would you think I'm crazy if I said: a girl in my dream told me to go?" she carefully whispered past Zoroarkcurled up, sleeping on the sofa as hisusual spot.

Varuna couldn't hold back his whimpering when Qamar revealed the rain by opening the door outside.

without hesitationshe scooped up her furry buddy into her arms andslipped out the door. without wasting any time sherushedby the surrounding Village buildings, lighting strikes illuminating the path frequently.

"QAMAR! slow down!"he yowled shifting up in down uncomfortably from her motion.

now drenched; she made her way to the forest. in shock to see Heartless of all kindsnowinfesting the place,she paused scanning the area for an opening, before quickly spottingthe tall thicket;boltingstraight through, and with less confidents then ever.after getting wet grass stuck all over her body, she emerged from the other side, reveling glowing yellow eyes,a dripping wet Shadow; looking just how she left it.

is this him...now what? she starred unsure, when before shehad known. nowher heart ispounding, taking deep breaths, while shivering from the harsh down poor.

Varuna jumped out of her arms splashing into the drenched ground. he turned around to look at Qamar in the eyes.

"was 'he' the reason you came? now what, are you going to take it home?! are you afraid 'he' will catch a cold? you really think this is safe? a Good Idea??" Varuna lectured with a growl.

"I don't know..." she shook her head slowly,questioningher own actions, wishing someone could just tell her its okay.

"I'm sorry I brought you Varuna...you should go home..." she slowlylowered herself down to the Heartless.

"That's it? you just want me to 'go home now'?! and what about y-" he stopped mid sentence, just as surprised as Qamar was when a figure started running towards them, seemingly holding something. that shined

the boy stopped in front of them also justas shocked. he waspanting like he had been running for a while. just then a clap of thunder shook the land; along with a bolt of thunder striking throughthe clouded sky, and quickly lighting up the surroundings for only a few seconds.

"are you 'him'?" Qamar questioned. thenrememberedthatshe recognized himfrom earlier in the forest.

"hurry! you have to get out of here! I cant stay...he's coming! if he finds you, don't trust anything he says." the stranger explained with a light and panicky voice.

"and why should we trust YOU...you're the one who left us as Heartless food!" Varuna growled, with a heated temper.

the frantic boy jolted further through the forest.

"WAIT, what's you're name?"Qamar yelled causing Varuna to glare at her.

she looked at the twitching Heartless by her side and pouted.

why, what am I supposed to do? couldn't even give me a name...maybe I'm being to friendly...

she questioned herself, deepening her depression.

"Qamar! if what he said was true...then I think we should leave!" he tugged her clothes with his jaws.

Qamar pulled herself up from the damp ground holding the cold and lifeless Shadow being into bothher arms.

at the moment Varuna didn't even care about that. he felt true fear this time...he justwanted to make sure his childish humancompanion was safe. he shivered stiffening his musclesin the cold rain. he could smell Darkness all around them; disorienting his sense of direction. he tried hard to put a serious brave face for his easily influenced partner.

'my fire is useless in this rain...I will have to rely on my Psybeam.' hisminddriftedinto moreworry's as

flying Heartless slowlystartedto flood there surroundings.

Qamar turned to face Varuna who didn't look surprised.

Varuna shot a few Psybeams from his mouth;he missed only a few times, managing to destroy one.

unable tokeep the swarm of Heartless off at bay; a bird-likeHeartless swooped down striking Varuna onto his back.

"VARUNA!" Qamar came screaming to her partners side. she leaned herself over her soaked friend, bringing the Heartlessdownto her stomach.

tears started welling up in hereye's when she realized he was unconscious. she was fully aware of what will happennow, she cant defend Varuna, not even herself and they were surrounded. a single tear fell from her face. its all my fault, were going to lose are hearts to a bunch of monsters all because I had to run out here...why would that boy leave us like this? at the least, I hope Shami will be okay.

thetwitchyShadow underneath her suddenly looked upinto her eye's almost sensing her feelings and placed its clawed hand onto her cheek where it had originally scratched her.

Qamarlifted her headat the beasts surrounding them, seeing no escape.

the rain was starting toturn into a light drizzle. and as she thought this nightmare wasn't going to end suddenly all the Heartless where smashedinto nothing by a seeminglyinvisible force bringing a whipping wind alongwith it.

she shook perfusively, trying to imagine what Varuna would do.

amasculine figure revealedhimself. he paused scanning the area before chuckling at her poorsite.

she lifted her head up to see his dark silhouette standingover her; barely able to gether words out. she stood up wobbly holding both the Heartless and Varuna.

"andwhat's you're name...?" he smirked with intrigue.

"Q-Qamar...I-I promise I can repay you!"hervoice trembling.

"Have you seen anyone come through here Qamar...?" his expression barely visible as beingserious. his confident voice was somehow reassuring.

she nodded her head. "he was a boy with white hair and green eye's...he warned me of someone and took off..." Thinking on it now...it feels like he left her to die...and every time he showed up heartless where not far...

"oh, really...?" hespoke through gritted teeth.

"Um..w-what is your name? I promise I wont forget it!"

he chuckled at her. "you seem determined. its Bakura." he gave her a devilish smile before descending further into the wet forest.

now in a hurry she rushed out of the forest as fast asher feetcould humanly take her. when she finally arrived home to Paistere Village she got an ominous feeling. she saw houseswith their doors open, some of the homes where smashed in many place's and then she saw the silhouette ofZoroark standing in the center of the Village: holding a limp body in his arms, she felt her heart drop.

"Zoroark!" Qamar yelled trying to hurry over, her hands to full to wave.

she stopped in front of him wide eyed as she noticed tears streamed down his face. still panting from the exhausting run she moved her attention toward the women he held, who she recognized as Shami.

"Qamar..." Zoroark let out a grieving cry.

"Sh-Shami, she's okay isn't she...? what happened?" Qamar asked innocentlytrying to deny her fears. Her sister couldn't possible be gone. What would she do? How would she manage...

she placed a hand on Shami's cold and lifeless one. she gasped noticing a gappinghole in her chest surrounded by blood.

"no...it can't be...?" she started to sob falling onto her knees. She can't understand why this nightmare won't just end...its all her fault what happened. SHE should be dead not Shami...

"I destroyed them all...but, it was already to late. the Heartless came. they killedeveryone...as far as I know there are no survivors." he growled andpainfully laid Shami onto the wet grass underneath him.

"why...? why is this happening...?"she questioned the air. She felt sick with heavy emotions.

"I think I know who did this." that same man from before walked out from the Darksurroundings.

Zoroark pulledQamar closer to him growling protectively.

"its okay Zoroark...this man saved me and Varuna's life from those Heartless" her voice came above a whisper. Tears streaming down her already soaked face.

Zoroarkgave her a wide eyed lookof suspicion.

"Zoroark said it was the Heartless who did this."

"that is true, but I know a certain someone who could've summoned them." he stated.

"w-what? who...? and why?!" Qamar asked almost pleading for an answer. She never thought Heartless could be summoned.

"Remember how when ever that boy would run by, Heartless would always follow in his footsteps?" he reminded her.

how could he know...? she thought.

Zoroark continuedto listen unsure of what he was talking about.

"he's a liar, and he stole something from me...if you come with me...you could help me hunt him down." heheld his hand out to her, grinning suspiciously.

"I promised I wouldrepay you..." she took his handholding Varuna and the Heartless in one arm and looked back at Zoroark.

I don't have a home anymore anyway...trying to reassure herself. more tearsescaped from her eyes.

"its you're choice to leave Qamar...I will be fine here on my own, and you shouldn't have to see me put Shami in the ground" Zoroark carried Shami away with out a farewell orany concern about Varuna.

"th-thank y-you um, B-Bakura-Sama" shefailed to contain hersadness from interfering with her words. She just wanted to shut off right now. To fade away.

"I'm happy to help Qamar" he suddenly pulled her intoa hug and startedstrokingher head.

she widened her eyes stiffening her bodyby his sudden closeness. she blushed a bit in shock feeling his bare wetchest against her face. she closed her eye's loosening a bit,accepting his embrace. feeling his warmth radiating off of him.

"I don't mind you keeping a Heartless around" he whispered in her ear almost sounding as if trying to gain her trust.

he feels so warm and he has showed me kindness...and yet part of me doesn't trust him, Shami would never let me hug a stranger...why am I letting him?...I don't even know him...I feel afraid to leave...why am I leaving Zoroark behind, I can't even consult Varuna...does Zoroark even care...?

so many questions...


	3. A Brighter Start

after the destruction of Taraka Village Qamar has agreed to hunt down the person responsible with Bakura.

she felt she had no choice but to bring the Heartless, and Varuna who was still knocked out along.

the night was growing older, the rain had fully cleared. Bakura said he thinks heknows where Ryo is: the person who supposedly destroyed Taraka Villageusing Heartless, so now they have traveledto a surprisinglyactive town to rest at an Infor the night, also some new dry clothes.

it was a town called: Nocturna Town, witch Bakura seemed familiar with. they Celebrate every Moonless Night by feasting on the blind hunted animals who cant see without the Moon's Light. the mengo outhunting with there Pokémon, and compete to see who has caught the most, while the woman cook, sing and dance.

and much to Qamar's surprise Bakurahad paidthe owner of the In with a valuable gold necklace studded with beautiful Jade Stones, it was more then enough for them to each have their own room.

Qamar laid awake in her comfy bed next to Varuna, the Heartless stayed on the floor.

"Qa-Qamar...?" Varuna spoke weakly fluttering his eye's open.

"Varuna!" she sat up, gentlyrunning her fingers through his silvery fur.

"what happened? I thought we- I-I couldn't protect you!" he cut himself off as he remembered what happened before now. tears sat in his disappointed eye's.

"its okay Varuna, a man named Bakura saved us...!"

'come to think of it, I don't even know how he saved us...it wassome invisible force...'

"where are we now...?" heturned tohis surroundings.

"um, well, you see uh...I decided to travel with him...to uh, repay him...we are resting in a Nocturna Town In"

'how can I tell him what happened...? how?' she questioned to herself.

"...where are we going Qamar!? what about Shami and Zoroark?! what are they going to think?" Varuna tried to get up but fell from weakness.

"Varuna...!we don't have a better choice! the Village is GONE" she fell onto her back holding in her tears.

"what...? what are you talking about...Qamar, what happened...?" his eye's straying to the sheets underneath him.

"the Village was destroyed...Zoroark is the only survivor that I know of..." she rolled onto her side's with her back turned to Varuna.

the room was filled with silence, both trying to fall asleep. Varuna couldn't, he became trapped in his thoughts.

'we could have gone to Paistere Village...why? why would she leave Zoroark? howcan weknow the Heartless won't just come back?'

hours passed and the sun was just beginning to rise when their was a hard knock on their room door. Qamar was quick to pull herself up and answer it, she opened the door surprised to see Bakura crossing his arms.

'oh my god's, he's more good looking then I thought' she tried to hide herflushed facebehind the door, while still examining his nicely toned body and his handsomely tanned skin, witch madehis unkempt white hair stand out.

"I will bewaiting for you outside, its time to head out" his longredflowy coat swayed with him as he walked away.

"who was that, Bakura...?" Varuna asked whileyawning.

"uh, y-yeah" she said trying to keep a straight face after shutting the door closed.

'what's up with her...?' Varuna got up feeling tired as ever with a lack of sleep.

"he wants us to get ready to leave..." she picked the Shadow creature up of the floor and into her arms.

"you brought that thing along??" Varuna yipped wide eyed.

"yes, he's not going to hurt anyone." she spoke barely above a whisper.

Varuna rolled his eye's.

the two walked out of the In; gazing in the pale town,the smell of smoke was still present from last NightsBonfiremost of the buildings where clustered together making a clearing in the center where a huge fire pit was.not to farQamar saw Bakura readyingagrayish brownhorse, strapping bags to its body.

"over there, that's him." she led Varuna whogave her awide eyed look.

"THATS him?? you don't think that guy looks...aLOT shady?!"

"sshh, Varuna, he saved our life..." she furrowed her eye brows.

"no way...you're eitherinsane or stupid, I'm not sure.Qamar...what if he's just taking advantage of a cute young girl?" Varuna whimpered.

"oh, come on you're embarrassing me Varuna..." she twirled her finger through her hair.

"Qamar?!" Varuna snapped.

"well, it doesn't really matter...he saved YOU Varuna, you mean everything to me...and for that I will give him my life." she looked at Varuna withendearing glossy eyes.

Varuna looked down feeling bad. 'that never should have happened...'

a Sneasel and a few other kids ran past laughing, other folks were setting up shops andkeeping those peskyMurcrow away from their goods.

She stopped in front of the steed; admiring its majestic figurewith aw.

"aren't horse's expensive?? you must have a lot of money on you Bakura-Sama" she gave him an impressed look.

"lets just say I know how to convince people for a better deal." he climbed on the horse and motioned his hand for Qamar to get on.

a nervous feeling suddenlycame over her. she looked at Varuna who had rings under his eye's.

Varuna leapt into one of the empty pouches strapped to the horse.

and much to the two's surprise the onceunresponsiveHeartless jumped out of Qamars arms and into the same pouch as Varuna; starringat him with his glowy round orbs.

"behave you to" Qamar smiled widely before buttoning the pouch.

"just what are you...?" Varuna starred back at the creature wide eyed.

"...Shoru..."

Varuna shook his head thinking he just heard a human voice.

'd-did it just- no...I'm just hearing things in my head because I need more sleep...' he thought.

Bakura helped Qamaron the horse and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

he pulledthe horse's rains signaling for it to gallope, after a little kick they rode off, leaving Nocturna Town behind.

Qamar's P.O.V.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he pulled me up with ease. I couldn't help but notice the scar over his eye...his slender purple eye's seem to hold anger, and wherefilled with mystery...or is it just me.

I cant help wondering about him, I really don't know him but, I want to so bad...

being so close to him make's me feel so nervous, I cant shake it off.

I couldn't help blushing when a felt his body, ugh! its making me feel tense...

I hope Varuna is okay with Heartless.

as the horse started to take of I felt my heart beat faster.

I've never ridden a horse before...though, it seems Bakura-Sama has, so I'll just hold onto himtighter~


End file.
